High School Story, Book 2
High School Story, Book 2 is the second book of the ''High School Story'' series. It succeeds its first book, High School Story, Book 1, and is followed by High School Story, Book 3. Summary Winter quarter has arrived at Berry High, bringing new friends, new activities... and a new principal? Chapters Chapter 1: Breaking News Winter quarter has arrived at Berry High, bringing new friends, new activities... and a new principal? Chapter 2: New World Order With Principal Isa in charge, will Berry High ever be the same? Chapter 3: Under Pressure After-school practice is in full swing at Berry High! But will all this change carry over to the teams? Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses The winter carnival has arrived! There’s cocoa, sledding, and singing for everyone. What will you spend your tickets on? Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place You pay a visit to Aiden’s house, and discover that suspension may be the least of his problems... Chapter 6: It's Complicated Wes and Autumn's breakup is only the beginning of trouble when Principal Isa rolls out a new list of strict rules for Berry High. Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen With tensions so high among your friends, can you all come together to celebrate Maria's birthday? Chapter 8: Game Over It's the biggest basketball game of the season... but with tensions high, can your friends work together to defeat Hearst High? Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies After the basketball game, things come down to the last straw in a moment Berry High will never forget. Chapter 10: Coming Clean Principal Isa threatens to expel Caleb for throwing food at her. Can you and your friends come together and stop her? Chapter 11: The Lion's Den Can you and your friends piece together Principal Isa's secrets before the hall monitors ruin everything? Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco You and your friends are headed to San Francisco with one goal in mind...to bring down Principal Isa. Then, say hello to a familiar face... Chapter 13: The Jig is Up You and your friends finally expose Principal Isa's true identity... but she's not going down without a fight! Chapter 14: Party for the Ages ' ''Now that Principal Isa is gone for good, it's time to let loose and celebrate at Payton's house! '''Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Are you ready to get serious with a special someone? Trivia *On October 5th, 2017, the cover of the book was revealed, as it was announced that High School Story, Book 2 would be coming soon. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/916094300206665729 * The cover features all 5 of the love interests. Although Maria and Emma wear their Book 1 outfits on it, they wear different outfits in-game, more suited to cold weather throughout the second book. * Unlike High School Story, Book 1, the book was not released as a whole, but was rather released chapter by chapter every Friday. * In Chapter 13, your character makes a reference to "The Princess Bride" when one of the choices proposes to say, "My name is (your character's name). You killed my school. Prepare to die", to Isa. * The summary of Chapter 14 ''at the end of ''Chapter 13 ''states, "Has the time come to get serious with a special someone?" This was later shown to just be a set-up for ''Chapter 15 when the actual officialisation of your love interest happens. *Depending on which love interest you picked to have "the talk" with, the summary of Chapter 15 at the end of Chapter 14 will reflect on that and use your love interest's name in the description. The same set-up was used in The Royal Romance, Book 2. References Category:Stories Category:High School Story Category:Romance